1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are being widely applied to personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, and to TVs due to characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, fast response speed, and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device is self-emissive, and thus, an additional light source is not necessary, unlike in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Also, a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting display device may be less than that of an LCD device.
Also, an organic light emitting display device may be formed as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors (TFTs) or organic light emitting diodes therein.